NickJuniorTrouble
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:16 Season:2 Air Date:1,3,15 Plot SpongeBob and friends find themselves in the worst shows on Nick Junior. Script SpongeBob and friends in a dark forest SpongeBob:hello?is anyone here? Patrick:I don't like this place Squidward:I don't know but I'm going to find somewhere where I can rest! SpongeBob:Squidward wait!you won't make it down this dark deep forest on your own! Dora running down a path Dora:come on Boots we need to get my mum's ring back now! Dora run off SpongeBob:OH NO! Patrick:DORA?! Mr Krabs:oh chirp SpongeBob:so what do we do here?! Patrick:do a good deed? SpongeBob:how? Patrick:I don't know... Swiper come down from a tree Swiper:stop right there! Squidward:WHO ARE YOU?!ARE YOU A CRIMINAL?!I JUST WANT TO RELAX Swiper:who am I? SpongeBob:we don't know... Swiper:louder! Squidward:what?are you death?! Swiper:yes!I am swiper!am I death?! Squidward:who are you asking?! SpongeBob:HELLO?! Swiper:no I am not death!and I'm here to rob you! Sandy:not so fast! Swiper:oh yes boo me boo me! SpongeBob:we never did boo you... Swiper:now give me all you've got! Sandy:I'll give you something! Sandy punch Swiper Swiper:oh man... Swiper fall to the floor SpongeBob:he was annoying... Patrick:I know! Dora run down the path again Dora:hola soy dora SpongeBob:huh? Squidward:say what? Dora:that's Spanish for hello I'm Dora Squidward:why did you tell us that? Dora:I'm not telling you it I'm telling them it... SpongeBob:who it? Dora:THEM LOOK! Squidward:the tree's?! Dora:no silly them! SpongeBob:who?! Dora:them! Patrick:WHO?! Dora:the children! Squidward:there isn't any children there... Patrick punch Dora onto the floor Dora:Estoy muriendo Squidward:huh? Dora:that is Spanish for I am dieing Squidward:oh... SpongeBob:eek... Patrick:hehe Dora:call 112 now Squidward:why? Dora:that is the faints SpongeBob:run! Patrick find a ring next to Swiper Patrick:hey I found a ring! Dora:my mums ring again Patrick:well then... SpongeBob:PATRICK! SpongeBob chuck a nettle at Patrick Patrick:AH!A NETTLE! SpongeBob:that's for hurting a young innocent girl! Patrick:she was annoying? Dora wake up again Dora:there's someone who can help... SpongeBob:who? Dora:they live in a red windmill... SpongeBob:ok... Dora:look behind you... SpongeBob:yeah... Dora:there are 3 hills!can you see a red windmill on one?! 2 hills with nothing on and a hill with a red windmill saying I AM A RED WINDMILL SpongeBob:ugh yes it's right there with the big sign? Dora:can you see a red hill?middle? SpongeBob:no...its the left hill -_- Squidward:this girl knows Spanish but doesn't know where things are when they are right in front of her?really? Dora:right?nah! Squidward:have you had you eyes tested?!it's left!!! Dora:left?yes! Dora faint SpongeBob:ah barnacles! THAT goes to SpongeBob and friends fall in a muddy puddle SpongeBob:ew! Squidward:OH COME ON!NOW I HAVE MUD ALL OVER ME! Patrick:muddy puddles? Sandy:yuck! Peppa and George run up to the muddle puddle Peppa:woah! SpongeBob:oh no... Peppa:daddy!some creatures are in our puddle! Squidward:creatures?! Daddy Pig walk up Daddy Pig:oh no Peppa there sea creatures...they belong in the sea... Peppa:so what are they doing our muddy puddle? Daddy Pig:I don't know...maybe they got taken by someone and fell into the muddy puddle... SpongeBob:actually we do come from the sea but we crossed all the TV channels to this one...it makes perfect sense! Daddy Pig:you mean you were in a TV? SpongeBob:yes...we still are... Peppa:don't be silly!your at our house!this isn't a TV! SpongeBob:well...ugh...yeah...let me just...ugh...I can't... Daddy Pig:I haven't seen you on TV though... SpongeBob:yes well... Sandy:let me explain all of this!we got sucked into a TV in Bikini Bottom...that's where we live...we talked to a talking dolphin who helped us through loads of TV shows and now were in the show for 5 year olds Peppa Pig SpongeBob:thank you Sandy! Squidward:yes they will totally get that... Peppa:I have a TV show? Squidward:yes! SpongeBob:yes...your all cartoon characters for us...your all made up... Peppa:made up?what are you talking about?we're real!arent we Daddy? Daddy Pig:as real as my big belly Peppa Peppa:hehe... SpongeBob:the question is do you need any good needs doing? Peppa:no...why? Daddy Pig:yes we do...but its nothing to do with you...I wont put you in to much work...you just settle in SpongeBob:we really need to go now... Daddy Pig:why I guess you could do it...can you build me a new table? Peppa:daddy!that was your fault! Daddy Pig:I was playing my fake guitar and smashed the table when I dived on it Peppa:it was funny... SpongeBob:ok...why not? Daddy Pig:now all you need to do is get the pieces I need for it! SpongeBob:oh... FIN Trivia *The creator watched little clips of the shows to see how the characters acted. Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Cosmobo Category:Transcripts Category:2015 Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Episodes